


Newlyfound Familiar

by WintersRomanianPrince



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Familiars, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersRomanianPrince/pseuds/WintersRomanianPrince
Summary: Bucky is a witch just trying to get by doing jobs and selling potions out his tiny Brooklyn apartment.On a job one night he comes across a certain blonde and helps him out.





	Newlyfound Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for my lack of updating on other stories, which I am working on, I promise!!

It was a warm Sunday afternoon. Bucky was sat on his bed, hair pulled into a messy bun as he scribbled down some new potion recipes from the library book he had borrowed when Steve, his familiar, had walked in to tell him someone was at the door. How strange, he thought, they weren't expecting anyone.

He closed the books, leaving pens to mark the pages (he really needed to get more sticky notes), and stood up, asking Steve if he knew who it was.

When the blonde gave a small head shake Bucky sighed, ordering him to go 'mouse mode' as he liked to call it. Steve did as told, quickly shapeshifting into a small, white mouse. If it was a common human they couldn't risk him being seen.

Bucky picked the rodent up and carefully placed him inside the cage on his desk before rushing through the tiny apartment to the front door.

Warily, he opened the door, worried it'd be some dangerous being despite the safety enchantment in his home. Thankfully, it wasn't some monster or a demon, but it was unfortunately his friend Scott.

Now he doesn't mean for that to sound rude or like he hates the guy. No, that's not it. Bucky loved his friend, but it was always just a bit problematic, if you will, when he came over because again: he is a human and Bucky's home is like the witchcraft version of back alley doctor's.

 

"Hey, what brings you by?" Bucky moved to let the other inside.

"Just came to get that controller Carol needed you to fix," he answered. "She asked me to get it since I was close by."

Bucky nodded and gave a quiet hum in understanding. He forgot that he'd done that last week. "I think it's in my room," he mumbled turning to head back to his bedroom, Scott following behind him.

 

The brunette was correct; the controller was sat on his nightstand.

He went to hand it over to Scott, but found the man by his desk staring at the cage sat ontop.

"When did you get a pet," he asked, curiously watching the tiny rodent as it scuttled around the cage and into his blue hideaway.

"Oh, uhm got him a few days ago," Bucky replied, getting nervous about someone being so close to his new familiar.

A **_human_** next to his new **_familiar_**.

  
"Where from? Was it the shop a few blocks away?"

"Yeah, somewhere over there," Bucky answered, half listening as Scott continued on with questions, mind instead drifting to the night he had found Steve.

 

 

  
**[Four days ago]**

 

It was near midnight when Bucky had been called out for a job; some vampire needed him to enchant her necklace for confidence, saying she needed it for her important presentation the next day.

It was a quick and easy job and she lived nearby, so Bucky didn't see it as much of a hassle and agreed to it.

Along the way back home, however, he heard some ruckus in an alleyway he was passing by. Curious, the brunette walked into the cramped, dark opening using his phone light to see. Though once he got there, he regretted even _thinking_ about looking.

 

In front of him was now a small blonde knocked to the ground, scrap of metal in hand to try and block the sharp hits of a bat being smacked down by an older looking man who was muttering to himself, eyes full of **hatred** , **disgust** , and hits fueled by **anger**.

Rage flooded Bucky's system and before he even knew it he was dashing forward to tackle the man, wrestling the wooden bat from his grip.

He went to shout at the brunette, but was silenced by a harsh punch square in the face that left him unconscious. Thankfully, Bucky was sane enough to use the flesh and bone arm.

He didn't need to get arrested for third degree murder, just needed to knock the madman off.

Panting slightly, Bucky got off the guy and walked over to the boy trying to push himself up, but failing horribly because of the severe injuries he'd just gotten.

"Hey, hey stop that! You're gonna hurt yourself more!" Bucky rushed over to the other, rage shifting to worry.

" 'm fine," he mumbled giving Bucky a weak shove away.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Can't walk, can't sit upright, bruised all to Hell; yeah, you're real fine alright," the brunette replied sarcastically.

"I can sit up just fine," he barked back.

"Okay, Mr. Fine, get up by yourself then." Bucky stood up and took a few steps away, waiting.

Taking the challenge, he tried once again to force himself up, groaning at the sharp spikes of **pain** each movement sent through him.

Bucky let him be till he was almost stood straight up, was going to leave him be until he actually asked for help, but he just couldn't stop himself from lunging forward to grab the smaller when he nearly collapsed back to the floor. "Alright, I gave you a fair chance. Now I'm gonna help, whether you like it or not."

 

Despite his refusal to said help, Bucky carefully picked the blonde up and began walking out the alleyway back onto the street, ignoring the annoyed grumbles coming from the smaller boy currently in his arms.

"Ya got a name, by the way?"

Though it took a while, a reply was eventually given.

 

"Steve."

 

* * *

 

They had finally reached the apartment, Bucky struggling to open the door one handed, using the metal arm to hold the blonde as he did. He didn't want Steve standing on those legs for even a _second_. Luckily, he did get it eventually, pushing it open and closed with his foot before moving to carefully place Steve on the couch, getting a few grunts of discomfort from the other.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Bucky said before walking off to the kitchen.

Steve stayed put as ordered, silently glancing around the place. It was relatively small compared to the last home he was in, but it was perfect for one or two people. Though it seemed this guy- Bucky, he was informed- lived alone.

The blonde's eyes continued exploring the room, enjoying the **warm** , **safe** energy he felt around him accompanied by the faint smell of a lavender incense.

He took notice of the stack of books on the coffee table and leaned forward, squinting to read the titles- wait, where those _spellbooks_? His eyes then jumped to the symbol- a sigil- on the wall, going next to the assortment of plants growing on the balcony...

 

His exploration was put on pause as the owner of the house came back.

"Drink this, it should help with the pain." Bucky handed over a glass half-filled with strange, red liquid. "It's safe, I promise," he added when seeing Steve's confused expression.

Without thinking the blonde suddenly blurted out, "Are you a witch?" His voice was laced with curiousity as he stared up at the brunette with wide, blue eyes that would've melted Bucky's heart right then and there if it weren't for the dark bruises forming around Steve's face.

"What kinda ridiculous question is that?" Bucky let out a nervous laugh. "How hard did that guy hit you in the head?"

Steve took a sip of the red drink, testing the taste. "So you just randomly have spellbooks then?" He pointed to the stack of books in front of them.

"Wait, how do you know they're spellbooks?" Bucky looked at the smaller in shock. "They're enchanted so people can't tell..."

 

  
"Take that hat off," he suddenly ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"C'mon, doll. Off with the hat," Bucky pushed, reaching a hand out to yank it off himself.

Steve swatted it away on instinct. "Why I gotta do that?"

"Because I know damn well you ain't human," Bucky replied. "You wouldn't be able to notice that if you were."

Both went silent for a moment, neither making a single move nor a sound, until Steve reached up with a hesitant, shakey hand, gripping the black beanie and slipping it off. Revealing a set of white mouse ears sat atop the boy's head. Bucky looked at them astonished, letting out a quiet, involuntary "awe" sound.

"Don't "awe" at me!" Steve shot him a glare.

"Oh, shut it." Bucky rolled his eyes. "Not to change the subject, but why don't you explain why I found ya in the alleyway getting your ass kicked?"

 

  
Steve went on to tell Bucky how he was a **familiar** and the guy with him was his 'master' if you will. They had got into an argument, the guy lost it and started beating him with whatever he had nearby- something Bucky found out apparently happened _a lot_. The blonde continued, explaining that his master saw familiars as nothing but workers there to do as told, and Hell if that didn't get Bucky's blood boiling.

Yes, familiars were mainly saw as helpers, but they weren't slaves you could throw around; they were living, breathing things with rights and feelings. They deserved to be treated properly, but unfortunately there were still magic users that saw it otherwise.

When Steve was done talking Bucky made him finish the red drink, a healing potion, and began casting different healing spells on the blonde to help fix him up along with it.

 

  
"That's about the best I can do for you," Bucky informed, putting his book back in the stack previously mentioned. "How're ya feeling?"

"A lot better, honestly," Steve responded while stretching his limbs, testing to see if it hurt, as he looked his body over to see most of the bruises and cuts were gone. "Thank you," he added, offering a grateful smile.

"No worries," the brunette said as he flopped down on the couch, feeling exhausted from all the magic he had just used.

"Think I overdid it, heh," Bucky chuckled, head tilting to look at Steve, a twinge of joy spiking through him at the sight of his now almost completely clear skin, the recently inflicted marks gone.

 

"I got a question for ya, Steve." Those adorable baby blues were gazing up at him once again expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "Well, uhm, I don't know if you really have anywhere to go, so I was just wondering..." he paused to take a quick breath, "...if you wanted to become my familiar? And stay here?"

The room went silent and Bucky's mind was flooded with regret, with thoughts of how stupid it was to ask that of him right now. Good job, Barnes, you _fucking idiot_.

 

The silence was killing him so he quickly decided to add, "I promise I'll be better than that prick, I'll treat you right. But if you don't want to I get it, I just wanted to ask becau-"

"Bucky! Take a damn breather," Steve giggled, lips curving into a tiny smile. "I just... I'm kinda in shock right now is all," he explained. "Never had someone willingly want to have me as a familiar, especially not someone so nice."

  
"So... is that a yes, then?"

  
"Sure, I'd love to be your familiar."

 

* * *

 

The next day Bucky went out, bringing Steve along of course, and ended up buying a decently sized cage when Steve had brought up possibly needing one. Along with that purchase came bedding, food and a water bottle, which Steve expected, obviously. What he didn't expect was the running wheel and the assortment toys (chew blocks, balls, treats, etc.) that Bucky could afford with his budget added along with that.

He tried to argue Bucky into putting them back, but the brunette refused, adding in that when he had more money they would go out and buy Steve some new clothes.

Steve was slightly annoyed, thinking it was a waste to buy him all these things since he was simply a familiar, but a part of him was screaming over the fact that Bucky was doing it; internally gushing over the considerate and sweet gesture. His old master was reluctant to even get him one of the cheap, plastic cages during the _years_ he had spent there so it meant a lot that Bucky was willing to do so much on his limited budget so soon.

Bucky didn't mind buying for his new familiar, his new friend; he deserved it, and more, after everything he'd endured.

Bucky feels so happy to have found the boy- well, not really a 'boy' per say, since Steve was 18.

He feels even happier when he sees the bright smile adorning the blonde's face as they set the cage up in his room, where Steve had asked it to be placed.

 

  
Yeah, Steve thinks he's gonna like it here.

  
Bucky thinks it's a wonderful turn of events, as well. He's never been more grateful to get a late night call.


End file.
